Secret
by Marineblau12
Summary: Cuma Kowalski yang penasaran dengan rahasia seorang Mort.


**Disclaimer: Penguin of Madagascar punya Nickelodeon**

**.**

**Secret**

.

Semua orang punya rahasia. Dan setidak-normal apapun rahasia itu, hal itu akan tetap normal selama menjadi rahasia. Seperti Maurice yang diam-diam selalu menggerutu pada Julian yang sering menyuruhnya melakukan hal aneh, Marlene yang ternyata suka mengorok waktu tidur, dan Julian yang sering mengupil di depan umum dan berpikir bahwa lendir kekuningan yang mengeras itu adalah harta karunnya.

Yah, itu memang menjijikkan. Tapi selama jadi rahasia, aku pikir tidak masalah.

Iya, kan?

Toh, yang tahu mereka aneh, primitif, dan agak gila cuma aku. Dan aku bukan orang yang suka membicarakan tentang orang lain. Jadi, rahasia mereka aman di tanganku.

Ha. Ha.

Hampir semua rahasia hewan di kebun binatang ini aku tahu. Mulai dari primata yang tidur dengan boneka, buaya yang takut kegelapan, sampai Rico yang selalu suka mengemut siripnya waktu dia tidur.

Ah… jangan bicarakan tentang Rico. Aku merasa bukan teman yang baik kalau membicarakan tentangnya seperti ini.

Aku tahu rahasia dari hampir semua hewan di sini. Yah, hampir semua, karena ada satu yang tidak bisa kuketahui rahasianya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mort.

Ah, makhluk bermata besar itu selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang bersembunyi di balik kepala berbulunya itu?

Dia bersikap seperti anak kecil, kekanakan dan terlalu polos. Apa yang ada di hatinya selalu dia ungkapkan. Dia juga sangat penurut, terlebih kalau yang menyuruhnya itu Julian. Dan dia terlalu baik. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan pada sikap Julian yang kadang kasar dan sok penting, malahan dia tetap memujanya.

Tapi seperti kata pepatah bilang, selalu ada yang tersembunyi dalam kebaikan yang terlalu kental. Dan aku jadi punya pikiran bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang jahat dalam pikiran Mort yang baik seperti itu. Dan tugasku adalah untuk menemukannya.

Waktu aku bilang pada Rico tentang rencana ini, dia tidak setuju. "Morrr baaaiiifhh…" katanya. Dan Private ikut menimpali dengan bilang bahwa aku akan melanggar privasi orang lain kalau melakukan itu.

"Private benar," Skipper yang belakangan kutemui di luar juga bilang begitu. Aku mundur. "Tapi…" suaranya yang menggantung itu membuatku penasaran, "… aku juga ingin memastikan, apakah Mata Sedih yang baik itu merupakan ancaman."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia coba katakan.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut."

Heh?!

Jadi… dia setuju?

.

"Skipper pada Kowalski. Skipper pada Kowalski. Ganti."

"Kowalski pada Skipper. Target diam di arah jam dua. Ganti."

Skipper tertawa kecil di ujung sambungan. "Kalau begitu, misi dimulai."

.

Makhluk riang itu di sana, berdiri di sebelah Maurice yang sibuk membuat _milkshake_ pesanan Julian yang jumpalitan di trampolinnya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak, naik turun mengikuti gerakan kaki raja mereka yang terbelit sesuatu seperti pita atau perban atau mungkin tisu toilet. Yah, bukan rahasia memang kalau Mort begitu terobsesi dengan kaki Julian. Hampir di setiap kesempatan, dia selalu memeluknya meski Julian selalu mendorongnya dengan keras.

Aku jadi terpikir tentang kejahatan apa yang mungkin akan muncul di kepala seorang Mort saat ini.

Apa lagi waktu melihat sebuah gunting besar yang dia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya yang pendek.

Untuk apa gunting itu?

"Kowalski pada Skipper, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu."

.

Gumpalan bulu yang ceria itu tersenyum waktu aku datang mendekat. Mata besarnya menguarkan kegembiraan, sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berbaur denganku. Di antara kami para pinguin, cuma Private yang akrab dengan hal-hal begini. Yah, dia memang masih anak-anak.

Aku agak ragu.

Maurice sudah ada di samping Julian di sana, menawarkan minuman segar yang akan membuatnya beresiko terkena diabetes di usia pertengahan, dan lalu mereka berbincang. Kemudian aku melihat Mort lagi, masih dengan mata besarnya yang sama yang masih melihatku ingin tahu.

"Uh… Mort?"

"Ya, Kowalski?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sesak di sini? "Apa… kau ada perlu dengan ranting-ranting pohon?"

"Tidak."

Ini semakin sulit. "Apa Julian atau Maurice menyuruhmu menggunting semak-semak, atau bonsai? Apa kalian punya bonsai?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu…" ah, tenggorokanku gatal, "Apa kau sedang ingin menggunting sesuatu?"

"Hah?"

Kaki Julian, misalnya? Agar kau bisa selalu memilikinya tanpa pusing terhadap Julian yang akan mendorongmu lagi?

Serius, aku mulai curiga. Siapa tahu obsesinya membawa anak itu pada gerbang ketidak-warasan. Ah, aku sendiri mungkin hampir tidak waras karena mulai berpikir bahwa si Mata Sedih ini (begitu Skipper memanggilnya), bisa berpikiran sekejam itu.

Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Lihat saja wajahnya yang bahkan tidak curiga dan sakit hati karena pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau ingin menggunting sesuatu?" tanyaku lagi, memperjelas.

"Tidak." Dia bilang. Kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan gunting itu?"

"Gunting yang mana? Tidak ada gunting di sini." Dia tertawa canggung. Aku jelas-jelas melihat tangannya yang menyembunyikan gunting itu di balik punggungnya. Bahkan gunting besar itu punya tinggi yang lebih dari pada dia.

Dia benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Uhm… maaf Kowalski, aku ada keperluan. Jadi, sampai jumpa." Dia langsung berbalik pergi, dengan gunting besar itu yang kini terlihat lebih jelas.

Oh. My. God.

"Kowalski kepada Skipper. Aku rasa, kita butuh operasi penyelamatan."

.

"Kenapa kami harus ikut dalam hal tidak baik seperti ini? Aku tidak mau jadi orang yang mengganggu privasi orang lain."

"Private, kalimat dan intonasi bicaramu membuatku merasa seperti seekor pinguin yang mengajak orang lain untuk bergabung dalam misi gilanya menguntit orang lain cuma karena penasaran," kata si pinguin yang hobi menguntit orang lain cuma karena penasaran tentang rahasia mereka dan mengajak tiga teman pinguinnya yang lain untuk ikut bergabung.

"Huh?"

Rico bengong.

"Ini adalah sebuah misi penyelamatan, Private. Misi penyelamatan," Skipper menekan-nekan ucapannya, "Itu artinya, ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan di sini."

"Tapi Skipper, memata-matai dan mencurigai Mort terlalu berlebihan aku pikir."

"Tapi kecurigaan ini punya teori, dan teorinya punya bukti," aku menyahut. "Dengar, pagi ini aku melihat Mort seharian menyembunyikan sebuah gunting besar yang tingginya seperti Skipper di balik punggungnya. Dan waktu aku tanya, dia bilang dia tidak punya kepentingan dengan gunting itu. Dan dia bahkan tidak mengaku bahwa dia menyembunyikan gunting itu dariku. Padahal aku jelas-jelas melihatnya."

"Apa?"

"Hhaafffahhh?"

Private dan Rico sedikit terkejut, tapi biarlah, kadang kenyataan memang terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Dan kita semua tahu bahwa Mort punya obsesi besar pada kaki Julian."

"Jadi," Private maju dan mulai ikut berteori, "Kau ingin bilang bahwa, Mort ingin… memiliki kaki Julian? Hanya kakinya?"

"Ya," Skipper menyahut tiba-tiba tepat di samping Private, membuat anak itu sedikit terkejut, "Selalu ada kemungkinan seperti itu."

Private menunduk sedih, "Aku sulit percaya hal ini," katanya lemah.

"Aku juga, nak," Skipper menepuk bahunya, lalu melihat kumpulan bintang di angkasa. "Aku juga."

.

"Achoo!"

"Bless ya!"

Julian menyerut ingusnya yang sempat keluar, sementara itu Maurice melihatnya jijik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Julian sambil menyipit.

"Kenapa apanya?" orang tua itu mulai mundur.

"Kenapa dengan matamu? Kau menatapku seolah aku hewan menjijikan yang memasukkan lagi ingusnya yang sudah ke luar ke dalam hidung," teriak Julian heboh, "Aku ini seorang raja, Maurice! Kau seharusnya melihatku dengan tatapan kagum!"

"Tapi…" Maurice melihat ke kanan kiri, "… aku melihatmu dengan kagum."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya! Tentu!" sahutnya cepat.

Julian terdiam sebentar, masih menyipit curiga, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya. "Anggap aku percaya," katanya, "Omong-omong, Maurice, aku perlu kau untuk –Neraka macam apa ini?!" pekik si Raja Lemur tiba-tiba sambil melihat marah pada hewan berbulu yang memeluk kaki panjangnya. "SINGKIRKAN DIA DARIKU!"

"Mort, lepaskan kaki Raja Julian," ujar Maurice sambil menarik Mort, si Mata Sedih itu menggeleng. Bukannya pergi, dia justru menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke kaki itu. "Mort suka kaki Raja Julian. Mort ingin sekali memilikinya." Dia mengadah, berhadapan dengan Julian yang murka, "Bolehkah Mort minta satu?"

"Apa?"

Apa?!

Private dan paruhnya yang terbuka karena terkejut melihat ke arahku. Aku mengangkat bahu seolah bilang 'sudah-ku-beri-tau'.

"PERGI KAU! Rakyat jelata!"

Mort berteriak karena Julian mengibaskan kakinya keras hingga dia tercampak di udara. Jauh, tinggi, dan jatuh di semak-semak.

Fakta bagusnya, dia jatuh bukan di semak-semak tempat kami bersembunyi.

Cuma itu yang bisa aku syukuri saat ini.

Julian sama sekali tidak membantu karena sikap kasarnya membuat nyawanya semakin terancam. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya, tentu saja.

"Sekarang kita harus apa?" Private bertanya pada Skipper.

"Kowalski, berikan aku pilihan!"

Aku melihat buku catatanku, "Uhh… kita bisa mengurung Mort untuk beberapa waktu."'

"Tapi itu tidak manusiawi," Private menolak.

"Dan kita bahkan bukan manusia. Kita hewan, Private. Hewan. Kita adalah keluarga burung yang –sayangnya –tidak bisa terbang."

"Tapi Skipper, kita adalah burung terhormat. Kita tidak akan melukai hak asasi hewan, kan?"

"Baiklah," Skipper menyerah, lalu melihat ke arahku, "Pilihan lain?"

"Yah, kita bisa berdiri di antara bayang-bayang, melebur dengan kegelapan dan mengawasi Julian dan Mort tanpa diketahui."

"Seperti guardian angel?"

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya… agen rahasia."

.

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya ada cahaya sebuah lilin yang meneranginya. Itu pun letaknya di pojok. Aku tidak menyangka si Kotak Dansa berjalan itu tidur di tempat sesuram ini.

Masih lebih bagus markas kami.

Yah… terima kasih pada otakku yang menciptakan generator listrik dari bekas mixer yang dibuang Elise.

Aku memang hebat. Aku tahu.

Ini sudah empat puluh lima menit lewat tengah malam. Kami berempat sudah hampir mati kebosanan. Rico bahkan sudah tertidur pulas.

"Menurutku kita lebih baik pulang sekarang," Skipper bilang. Aku mengangguk setuju. Private membangunkan Rico. Tapi kemudian, suara derit panjang pintu yang dibuka mengejutkan kami.

Di sana, muncul Mort dan gunting yang tadi kulihat.

Anak itu masuk sembunyi-sembunyi, menutup pintu pelan dan berjalan mendekati Julian yang pulas sekali. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya. Aku sampai merinding. Dengan gunting besar itu, dia dan tawanya seperti suara seorang psikopat, atau nyanyian kematian.

Disibakkannya selimut Julian. Lalu hal yang kutakutkan pun semakin dekat.

Ujung gunting itu semakin dekat ke kakinya. Mort tidak boleh merusak jiwanya sendiri dengan menyakiti orang lain. Jujur saja. hal-hal seperti ini terlalu jahat untuknya.

Metal tajam itu sudah menyentuh bulu-bulu Julian. Aku semakin geram.

Kulihat tarikan bibirnya yang semakin lebar dan lebar. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin berteriak kesenangan, tapi berhenti waktu Skipper muncul dan menarik gunting itu dari tangannya.

.

"Mort?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Skipper bergaung di ruangan minim perabot itu. Aku dan yang lainnya keluar teratur dari persembunyian, mengelilingi Mort yang tak tampak tertekan.

"Membantu Raja Julian!" sahutnya senang.

"Dengan apa?" dia bertanya lagi, sayapnya mencengkram erat Mort, "Dengan memotong kakinya?"

"Tidak," kata Mort, "Mort hanya ingin memotong pita yang ada di kaki itu. Seharian ini Raja Julian terlihat kesusahan karena pita itu membelitnya."

Hah?

Well, saat melihat kaki Julian seperti ini aku baru sadar memang ada pita plastik di sana.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

O'ow! Julian terbangun.

.

"Kenapa seorang raja sepertiku sulit sekali memperoleh privasi di sini? Bahkan saat aku tidur ada empat hewan lain di kamarku!" Julian berteriak marah. Lengkingannya seperti seorang nyonya tua yang diserobot sepeda. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat selimut, menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh bulu, mendramatisir keadaan dengan berpura-pura seperti manusia tidak berbusana meski semua orang jelas-jelas tahu bahwa dia memang tidak pernah punya pakaian untuk dikenakan.

Yah, kami hewan di kebun binatang, bukan sirkus.

Tidak ada kostum untuk kami.

"Maafkan kami, Ekor Cincin," Skipper maju. "Kami salah paham."

Mata Julian berkedut marah. "Sudah?! Kalian hanya bilang maaf dan selesai?! Kalian sudah mengganggu tidurku! Tidur rajaku!" Napasnya tersengal tapi dia belum mau berhenti. "Aku bisa saja memaafkan kalian, tapi Roh Langit akan menghukummu!"

Dan blablabla. Celotehannya terus terdengar hingga pagi.

Yah, mataku akan bengkak besok.

.

Tiba di markas, Rico langsung rebah di kasurnya dan tertidur pulas. Yah, dia memang sudah sangat mengantuk tadi.

Aku juga lelah, tapi tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih kecewa pada pikiranku sendiri. Aku telah melakukan hal yang benar-benar konyol.

"Kurasa kita semua dapat pelajarannya," Skipper bilang sambil duduk di dekatku dengan segelas coklat hangat.

"Ya," aku membenarkan, "Penasaran adalah sebuah hal liar yang harus dikendalikan."

Skipper menggangguk setuju, lalu kembali menyesap coklatnya. Tapi kemudian dia tiba-tiba meletakkan gelasnya sampai beberapa tetes coklat itu tumpah di meja.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemana gunting tadi?"

"Huh? Bukankah sudah disimpan?"

"Siapa yang menyimpannya? Hal itu terlalu berbahaya jika berada di tangan yang tidak tepat."

"Aku pikir… itu kau."

"Tidak. Bukan aku."

Lalu?

Siapa?

.

"MORT! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menjauh dari kasurku!"

Makhluk mungil bermata besar itu tidak menjawab. Dia terus maju dan tertawa sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Julian semakin kesal, jadi dia berdiri dan mendekat.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik badan kecil berbulumu itu, Mort?"

"Oh? Ini gunting!" sahutnya senang.

"Dan… untuk apa itu? Aku tidak membutuhkan besi pemotong dua sisi itu di sini."

Mort menggeleng, "Tidak. Mort yang butuh ini."

"Dan kau membutuhkan itu dan membawanya ke sini untuk…?"

"Mort ingin kaki Raja Julian. Satuuu saja. Boleh?" tanyanya polos. Julian melihatnya horor, lalu…

"AAAHHH!"

.

**The End**

.

Well, terjadi sesuatu dalam kepalaku hingga terciptalah fiksi dengan genre yang (meskipun rada maksa) Misteri ini. Anggap saja kegilaan UAS membuat sistem kerja otakku korslet, dan yah, voila!

Udah lama memang kepingin bikin genre misteri, tapi selalu gagal. Dan setelah beberapa kali proses mikir-ngetik-hapus-ngetik ulang-makan-mikir-ngetik-tidur-ngetik lagi, akhirnya, dengan setumpuk rasa tidak tahu malu, aku ngepublish ini. Haha. Yang penting obsesiku untuk membuat sebuah fiksi misteri kesampaian (meski kadar kemisterian fiksi ini patut dipertanyakan).

Dan demi apa Mort yang selalu baik itu jadi psikopat di sini? #pelukMort

Ya sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Selamat menikmati~

Salam,

Marine


End file.
